


Camp Snow 3: Teenage Wasteland

by Amirah_1



Series: Camp Snow saga [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Dismemberment, Eye Gouging, F/M, Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, death during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, the rotted remains of Camp Snow are open for business, as a new crop of horny teens arrive for the chopping block when a teenage juvie hall buys the camp for rehab. As kids start partying, the murders of before start all over again, and faces from the past return. Many will die, few will live, as Camp Snow opens its doors anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Opening Camp

You've been here before: you've seen the horrors that hide in the darkness of this place. A light wind sweeps through the trees at the edge of the firepit, making them rustle against the old tin roofing of the cabins in their semi-circle at the edge of the grounds.   
A sign creaks in the stillness on rusted hinges, the words mostly faded to nothing, the paint dried from ages in the sun.   
CAMP FOREST GREEN  
The place was shut down for awhile after the previous... incident. The loss of life was difficult to explain to the parents of the dead kids, and the reputation of the camp was tarnished. No one wanted to go to a camp where everyone had been brutally slaughtered by a wacko. It just wasn't something people wanted to be a part of, even if it was years ago. The camp had moved on as best as it could after, but finances and low income shut it down for over five years. The campus was left to rot, the cabins falling into themselves in disrepair, the pipes sticking free of the ground like bones in a rotted graveyard, the trees falling in several places, destroying the campus's mess hall. The damage was too great to be repaired fully, and the new owners were forced to demolish everything, leaving none of the original building standing.   
After another slow year of refurbishing and rebuilding, Camp Rolling Hills was finally ready to go, a real show place of shiny new cabins and a gleaming mess hall.   
But, overlooking the new splendor of the campus, the old house still rested on its hill, the windows breaking as the years pass, resembling blind eyes watching any who dared look up at it. The house was left during the demolition, the property owned by a different person than the camp grounds themselves, a man who didn't want the house torn down.   
Or, more apt, a rabbit. A Pooka, an old one too. He used to own both camp and house in its heyday, but now only held deed to the rotted halls of the once grand house, the camp purchased by a teen group dedicated to giving city and low income kids a chance at rehab after being arrested. Mostly nothing more than a glorified juvie hall, the camp opened on a Friday to a small group of only ten kids, all fresh from arrests and sent to the camp by hard judges and tired probation officers. 

"I can't believe this BULLSHIT!" Astrid complained, staring out the dirty glass of thr bus window at the forests and lone farms they passed, her reflection staring back at her from the glass, its eyes half closed, and lips in a frown.   
"Quit complain', ya think I wanna be here anymore n' you?" The girl next to her replied, smirking at the petite blonde with the skull barrettes in her possibly dye-job fake blonde hair. "Whatcha do to get here anyways? Rob a flower cart?" The girl chuckled at her own stupid joke, her mane of red hair bobbing on her head.  
"I knifed a kid." Astrid replied simply, yawning.   
The girl sniggered. "Sure, girlo.. what'd ya REALLY do?"   
Astrid sighed. "Joyride. Dad's bad about leaving the keys in. I just wanted to see how fast I could go."  
"And?"  
Astrid looked over with a half smirk on her face. "Chevy's don't do well in water."  
The redheaded girl laughed, smirking herself. "Nice one, girlo."   
"Name's Astrid." Astrid replied, glancing back out the dirty glass.   
"Merida."  
"What'd YOU do, Merida? Steal a Bluray of Pretty Little Liars?"  
Merida grinned, her eyes flashing. "Set fire to me school.. burned up a classroom n' hall pretty bad."   
Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh at the fiery haired firebug. 

"Fuck..I'm so not in the mood for this shit...these fucking.."  
"Babe, one more fuck and you'll be a pirate."  
Flyyn grinned at Hans, lightly slapping his bicep. "Shut up, you. You cuss all the fucking time, and don't deny it."  
Hans shrugged, laughing. "What can I say? I'm terrible."  
Flynn groaned as he sat up, the sheets puddled loosely around his waist. "Ugh.. do we really have to get up?"   
Hans checked his watch, rolling his eyes. "Brats get here in about twenty. We gotta put on pants, I guess.."  
Flynn stood to walk to the bathroom, his snug bikini briefs riding up his crack as he did. Hans watched this with an amused smirk. He stood himself, following Flynn. "Course.." He said, leaning on the doorframe, "we could always just wag our cocks in the kids faces, see if anyone wants some."   
Flynn rolled his eyes, flushing. "SOMEONE won't be getting any again if he doesn't get dressed." He said, his eyes flicking to Hans bared crotch. "However.... you DID shave..."   
With a grin, he knelt.   
"We..ahhh...have plenty of time." Hans gasped.

The bus rolled to a stop, and Astrid groaned at the sight of the camp, a cheery place of brightly painted cabins, cheery signs with smile faces and flowers, and an obvious attempt to ignore the fact the juvie kids had just arrived. Astrid rolled her eyes, as glanced off into the general direction of the swim lake, her mouth gaping open unattractively at the sight of the old house, shutters loose, and top two windows dark and broken. The dark door hung open slightly, and as she watched, it eased closed.   
"Holy shit, did you see that?" She squeaked, poking Merida's shoulder.   
"See wha? The shittiness of this camp? Ya, I did."  
"No, the house.." Astrid half muttered.   
"Justa house, Astr'd. Nothin' to get excited over."  
"Yeah...yeah, you're right. Just a house."

The day passed quickly for the ten campers: five boys, five girls. Three of the boys were... entangled. All from the same juvie hall, the three dated openly, quickly becoming a gang of sorts, teasing and hitting the other boys as often as possible. The girls took it upon themselves to quickly hide fire ants in the boys' lube bottles when the could, or any other trick they could cook up in the next three nights. The remaining two boys simply planned on what they needed to do to get access to head counselor Elsa Sinclair's pants, and possibly non-virgin vagina.   
Lovely group.   
The campfire came far too soon for the kids, the three making out in the cabin as the others did all they could to stay out, the girls sleeping. Metrida quickly proved to be a heavy sleeper and snorer, and Astrid knew damn well she wouldn't be getting much sleep over the next three nights. The other girls were okay, even if Angela was a tad flighty, the silent type no one wanted to be around. This group of ragtag rejects had no idea of the camps past: the new owners had pretty much covered up the murders, and E. Aster kept a tight lip over the whole incident, refusing to speak of it.  
But old secrets die hard in camps and houses. 

"...and so, she went up the stairs to the bedroom, seeing something horrible."  
"Yeah, your mom's asshole!"   
Elsa flinched at this, but kept on with her "House of Death" campfire tale, doing her best to keep the brats entertained before the burgers and hotdogs were actually done, not that half of them were paying attention. Same thing went for the counselors, actually, as Flynn and Hans pawed at each other in the back row, hands sliding up shirts and in pants.. she needed a hose here. One of cold water.   
The "Three" as they were known weren't even trying, seated on the furthest log in the back, away from Elsa's limited vision. Her stigmatism kept her from seeing far, so she couldn't see the fact Snot was busily devouring Tuff's genitals. She did her best to ignore the moans, hating this counselor shit.   
She finished, and sat down dejectedly , kicking at an ember in the dirt, eyes half closed.   
"Hey, you okay?"   
She looked up at the newer counselor's light eyes, his smile kind. "Yeah..I'm okay...just upset...these damn kids..."  
"Oh. Hell, tell me about it." He said, sitting down besides her. "Those two? On the farthest log?"   
She glanced over, seeing blurry movement. "Un huh?"   
"Blowing each other. D'you want me to something about it?"  
Elsa laughed. "Nah...let them. Unless you see pants down and rears up, let 'em. You only get a few chances to do crap like that."  
"Oh?" He laughed. "speaking from personal experience?"  
She giggled. "No..I..ahem.." She cleared her throat. "No."  
"Hey..it's fine." He leaned in close, his lips tickling her ear. "I'm a virgin too. Nothing to be ashamed of."  
She looked back at him, and smiled. "Heh..thanks, Jack."


	2. Part II: Demise of The Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night wears on, the first blood is drawn.

The moon rose high over the oaks crowding the shore of the lake, and most of the campers were asleep on lumpy mattresses. MOST... a few had snuck out again, their counselors too tired from the passed day to bother chasing them, letting them go as they pleased.   
Astrid lay in bed, wide awake, staring from her top bunk across the lake out the screen of the small cabin window: across the lake, the house stood silently on its hill, seeming to gaze back from the broken upstairs windows. The moonlight illuminated the whole place like a spotlight, and Astrid was able to examine the structure as much as she liked.  
The whole house was that old fashioned Victorian style no one built anymore, all gingerbread accents and wide porches, a small widows walk overlooking the lake at the back, despite the little sense that made. Though the lake connected to a wider channel further on, there was no real reason for a widows walk on a camp structure, unless there was an open body of water somewhere ships possibly had come from?   
No...that didn't make sense. It was just a house, albeit an interesting one. What was more interesting to her, as she lay awake sleepless, was why a shitty little juvie camp like this HAD an old house at all, even if no one seemed to be in it at the time, or had even gone near it. Obviously, it wasn't currently being used as a residence, so why let it stand? Why have it built at all, on the edge of a camp like...  
She rolled on her side, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to sleep, only the crickets chirping in the bushes. 

The moonlight provided just enough light to see, as they went through the main field of the campground, the cabins all dark and silent at this hour. What little control the cabin counselors had over the kids was taken in reign, the kids forced or threatened into sleeping. The only lights came from the buzzing bulb in the wired light over the mess hall door, even the main cabins dark.   
The figure took each and every step carefully, doing all they could to not step on twigs or leaves, their steps silent and quick. They snuck along the outer edges of the camp fire circle, and into the circle of boys' cabins, silently looking in one of the screen windows at the campers inside.  
It was the three, as always, lewdly tangled in a half-naked lump on the bed. Richard Stabbington, as always, was the leader of the mess, fingers all over the bodies of the others, groaning as he shifted his hips to theirs. naked and sweaty. It wasn't attractive on him, as Richard was very hairy, all over. "Barf", as he was lovingly called due to an incident three summers before on the busride up to camp, was starting to unzip his pants when the figure finally made a move, popping the screen of the window.   
"Shit...we've got company.." Barf muttered, pulling away from Richard, the last of the group, Kai, letting out a frightened squeak at the sight of the figure watching them silently, Not blinking at the sexual act before him.   
"Let him look... he's probably just jealous my cock is bigger." Richard joked, sitting up. The loose sheet they'd be covered by fell off, and he stood, fully naked. "So? Gonna take a fucking picture? It'll probably last longer for ya to jerk off to later."   
He turned to get his pants, and Barf screamed as the figure finally moved, the blade neatly slicing Richard's throat above the Adam's apple. He stood briefly, blinking in shock, the thin red line bubbling, before falling in a crumpled heap, red seeping out from under him. Kai stared, eyes wide in fear, as he moved back to the wall, fear clouding his senses.   
"You fucker! you cocksucking motherfucker! You killed him! You.." Barf's loud insults and struggles to push past the figure slowly faded, as the blade sliced along his gut, skin splitting in a red tear, blood splattering on the hardwood of the cabin floor, as Kai watched, too scared to move, speak, or struggle. The figure glanced at him, wiping the blade clean on the sheet, but left Kai to hug his knees close, sobbing, his mind broken.   
The figure left the cabin, and walked off into the woods at the campgrounds edge, as silent as it had come. Dimly, a door closed, as the house on the hill echoed with the sounds of creaking stairs. A light shone in the upstairs window, as the night slowly passed into dawn.   
The first screams began then, the first of many to come in the next hours.


	3. Part III: Keep a close lip on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders get covered up, but Astrid and Merida have seen more than they should have.

The screaming woke Astrid up that morning, about 7. She blinked wearily, her eyes stinging at the bright sun streaming into the cabin through the cracked glass of the window...wait.. The glass wasn't cracked last night, as far as she remembered. The camp might be utter horseshit, but the cabins were all in perfect condition. There were no cracked windows.

Sitting up, she stretched, then blinked as the harsh screams echoed over the campground again, loud and piercing. She peered through the crack to try and see what exactly was going on, figuring it was a prank on the younger girls or some stupid shit, but the window backed up on the lake, so all she could really see was the sun rising over the hills at the lakes bank, and the house glaring down in the light like a crouched creature watching the dawn arrive.

"The fuck is...ugh.. the fuck is wrong now?" Astrid griped, not even attempting to hold back a huge yawn, flopping back on the lumpy mattress with a sigh. She stared up at the wooden beams above, a crude drawing of a large, dripping penis seeming to star back with a single, overly large hole. It was very tasteless, even if Astrid could hardly have called herself an expert on what dicks looked like, having had only seen one, and that from a good distance. "Ahk...remind me o' home...screamin' and hollerin' first thing in the mornin'..." Merida grunted, sitting up in her own bunk beneath Astrid's swaying foot, yawning. Astrid's foot hit her head gently, and she batted it away with the flat of her palm. "Watch yer horse hooves, girlo!" Astrid laughed, pulling her foot back under the covers. "Mmm... maybe you just need to get your head out of my way." She teased, sitting up for good, jumping to the hardwood floor nimbly. "Guess we'd better..."

_"All campers are to remain inside. Any campers found outside their cabins will be sent_   _h_ _ome, no exceptions, no second chances."_

The smooth voice of Elsa was turned static and tinny by the loud speaker, but it was enough for everyone to get the memo. The announcement sounded a second time further along the campgrounds, jeers and shouts coming from each cabin as campers were blasted out of bed by the sudden noise.

"The fuck is this now, eh?" Merida asked, taking a peek out of the cabin door, not opening it enough to be seen from a distance, but enough to see a bit of the grounds surrounding the cabin circle: it seemed abandoned, no one running or anything. It seemed odd for an "emergency" to be completely quiet like this. "See anything?" Astrid asked, running a brush through her tangled bed hair, a futile attempt to make her mane somewhat decent looking for breakfast. 

"No, not really." Merida admitted, risking pulling the door open slightly further to peek out: the door slammed on her face hard, knocking her back on her butt. "My nose..." She moaned. 

" _STAY INSIDE_!" A male counselor yelled, his face pressed to the screen of the door. Piercing blue eyes glared at them from under a mop of silver-dyed hair. "Don't make me get the fucking head of camp on your worthless asses." He threatened, eyes flashing. "Then tell us what in God's name is agoin' on here, man." Merida moaned, getting to her feet with a grunt. "You coulda broken my nose, bucko." 

"Then keep it the fuck inside where it belongs, you bitch." The guy snapped, his anger obvious. Astrid watched quietly, not speaking, brushing her hair while watching her hand move in the dusty glass of the mirror on the dressing table provided for the girls. Or so it seemed, as the angry counselor left with a huff. She was actually watching the window, eyes tracing the crack in the glass she'd spotted that morning. It traced along the center of the window frame... a gentle tap could split the glass without breaking it fully, popping it free of the frame in two pieces...easily put back the same as before afterwords....

 

"Explain to me exactly how you talked me into this again, girlo?" Merida whispered, as the two girls skirted the edge of the campground, following the shouts and hurried voices coming from a cabin at the end of the circle, the door open.

"Quiet, you twat! We don't want them to hear us..." Astrid hissed, pushing Merida's head back behind the tree as the door opened on the cabin. "Don't call me a twat, whore.." Merida grumbled, but she quieted, watching the activity occurring a few feet away.

The senior counselors were grouped around the door, making it hard to really see what was going on, but they could tell everyone was fairly upset and angry, quite a few faces red. An officer from town was there as well, writing on a notepad. 

"Someone must've stolen shit..." Astrid muttered, watching the cop rub the end of his nose with the pencil eraser, crossing out what appeared to be a typo on the pad. "I'd be assumin' so... looks like it's somethin' bad." 

The two eldest counselors, Elsa and that new guy, John or whatever, came out of the cabin then, helping a second officer... 

"Oh my god...oh shit.." Astrid breathed, eyes wide at the sight of the body bag. It was partially open, and a limp ,white hand hung down, fingers dotted red. The scar along the arm, as well as dark red hair curling along the knuckles, told who it was, and Astrid gasped at the fact Richard was really, honestly dead. She'd known him before camp; despite his open sexuality, most of his close friends were females, and he was a good shoppers' aid during mall trips. He had a good fashion sense. 

Now.. he was dead, and it didn't look even remotely like an accident, or suicide. Richard had no reason to worry about anyone wanting him dead, not really. Sexually active he might've been, it was only with the self titled "Three", no one else, so there'd be no jealous boyfriend (or girlfriend) out for his blood. 

"Jesus Christ... " Merida gasped, hand to her mouth in fear, eyes wide in shock and horror. "We need to go...now...right now." Astrid said, pulling Merida's hand. "Come on."

 

"...the _FUCK_ are we gonna tell the parents, huh? 'I'm sorry, we opened a camp known for slaughters and suicides, and your son was murdered, so sorry'?!"

Eric screamed on and on, his face getting redder and redder, his fair skin laced with blotches from anger. He was new, only on for about a month, not even a full summer. He was unprepared for this sort of thing. 

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as Jack shook his head slightly.

"This is gonna fucking _RUIN_ us! _RUIN_ us! No one will _EVER_ want to come here again..Jesus _CHRIST_!" Eric kicked a crate over hard, and Elsa flinched as lanterns and old mugs broke into smithereens along the wooden floor. 

"Please, just...try to calm down.." Elsa said, trying to speak softly, hands raised in defensive gesture, Jack watching quietly. 

"Yes...sir, there's nothing we can do now. They're gone... and we'll just have to tell the parents the truth. Or make up something... look ,the point is destroying shit isn't going to fucking _HELP_!"

Eric blanched, looking ashamed. 

"Fine. _YOU_ come up with a way to fucking tell the parents. Make it good, we got 40 fucking kids here, and we can't get the bus back for a week." He folded his arms, glaring at the two. "You'd better keep a closed lip on this shit: we can't let any of those damn kids hearing about this." He stroked his chin, thinking hard. "We'll say they got sent home.. yeah, yeah..they stole shit, and got sent back early." He looked at the sheet covered figures on the bed. "They'll believe it. They'll believe anything about those three, they were such fuckups."

"I think the past tense should be avoided here, sir." Elsa said softly. Eric glared. "Fine...just.. keep it the fuck quiet. Tell anyone who asks they got sent home. We'll make an announcement about it at breakfast, tell 'em all they're gone... yeah..yeah.." 

"This is so wrong.." Elsa whispered. Jack simply frowned.

 

"Oh my christ, they're dead! Dead! Murdered!" Astrid screamed, as Merida tried to put the glass back in the window frame, with little success. "A little help would be nice, girlo.." She muttered sourly, balancing the bottom pane in the frame, hissing as she nicked the tip of her finger, red beading up from the split skin. "We have to tell someone... people gotta know about this shit, protect themselves."

"Are you fuckin' crazy? No one'd believe you, first off, an' second they'll probably announce it. Just keep quiet on it, before we get killed next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to end up at least 5 chapters, so expect a slower pace than the previous two entries in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again.   
> Much less parody than before, with more to the mythos of parts 1 and 2 added.


End file.
